


Character profiles

by Lukacarrcanwrite



Series: Character profiles [2]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukacarrcanwrite/pseuds/Lukacarrcanwrite
Summary: Character profiles for fanfiction writing or how i characterize/write characters that dont belong to me
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Character profiles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985744
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

After this chapter all characters will belong to black clover (both canon characters and original characters)

(Spoiler most, if not all of this will be quirks and small fun facts that might not fit the original story, but fit how i view the character and hopefully will be important in my stories)


	2. Marx francois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My character profile for marx francois.

-very organised  
-archives his notebooks  
-drinks too much coffee  
Only drinks strong alcohol  
-Used to smoke  
-carries to much in his bag  
-has a collection of satchels  
-when hes out of work, his clothes fit a librarian aesthetic  
-wanted to open a bookstore when he was young  
-speaks italian  
-has a half sister (ocs)  
-he is the older sibling  
-has a cat  
-wants to adopt another cat  
-a home owner  
-his house has three bedrooms  
-ones his bedroom, ones a library, and the   
others a home office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This most likely wil end up with a part two.


End file.
